A table saw is a power tool used to cut a work piece to a desired size or shape. A table saw includes a work surface or table and a circular blade extending up through the table. A person uses a table saw by holding a work piece on the table and feeding it past the spinning blade to make a cut. The table saw is one of the most basic machines used in woodworking.
The blade of a table saw, however, presents a risk of injury to a user of the saw. If the user accidentally places their hand in the path of the blade, or if their hand slips or is conveyed into the blade, then the user could receive a serious injury or amputation. Accordingly, safety systems or features are often incorporated into table saws to minimize the risk of injury. One safety system detects a dangerous condition between the user and the blade, such as proximity or accidental contact with the blade, and then reacts to minimize any injury, such as by quickly stopping, retracting, and/or covering the blade.
The present document discloses table saws and table saw components. The disclosed table saws may incorporate a safety system as described.